Do Fairies Have Tails
by Destiney1343
Summary: It's once again time for the S-Class trials, and the entire guild is going to Tenrou Island. But when Lucy hears a song in the forest what happens when someone new comes forth? And Do fairies have tails? Adventure, Romance, and Sacrifice await all of Fairy Tail perhaps even all of Foire. (Rating will likely go up this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice when reviewing thanks)
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go Popsicle!"  
"What did you say Fire Freak?!"

The guild was as rambunctious as normal between Natsu and Gray fighting, everyone else drinking and talking, and Master turning his hand giant…. Wait what?

"That is **enough** you two!" His giant hand came smashing down silencing them both along with a good bit of the guild. "Listen Up Brats I have an announcement." As he spoke all S-Class mages gathered behind him Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, and Mira all looking somewhere between serious and excited. "It's been one year since most of us took a seven-year slumber and since then we've been through hell and back growing and strengthening not only ourselves but our bonds as well and now it is time once more for the S-Class trials."

The doors opened as the guild let out a resounding roar of excitement and in stepped Fairy Tail's celestial mage Lucy Heartfillia but she wasn't alone First Master Mavis was with her and once the doors closed Mavis floated up to the balcony with Makarov and the others. "Indeed Sixth Master however this time will be a bit different after what happened last time I do not want our guild separated again and so for the first time ever ALL of Fairy Tail will be viewing the trials but only eight with be participating."

All of magnolia could feel the tension as Makarov announced who those eight would be.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray smirked as he went and stood off to the side by Erza.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Hell Yeah! I'm all fired up!" He blasted himself up and stood by Gildarts.

"Gajeel Redfox!"

"Finally!"

"Levy Mcgarden!"

"Go Levy!" Levy smiled at the other two members of team shadowgear "Thanks Jet! Thanks Droy!" She ran to catch up to Gajeel and they stood in the back waiting.

"Juvia Loxar!"

"Gray-Sama! Juvia did it too!" she ran to stand by Gray's side fidgeting hoping he'd notice her. Which yes, yes he did "Good job Ju-" and then she promptly passed out.

"Cana Alberona!"

"That's my little girl!" Gildarts ran down the stairs to celebrate, "Yeah yeah I'm happy too old man." Gildarts hung his head rather dejectedly, "I'm not old…"

"Wendy Marvell!"

…

"Uhh, Gramps are you sure that's a good idea? I mean she's still so young." The Master let out a long sigh he knew many would disagree, however, "I'm well aware Laxus but age has little to do with strength after all she may be a child but how many children do you know would willingly go head to head with a dragon? She has proven herself enough to deserve at least a chance." A few murmurs could still be heard but nonetheless Masters word is law.

"And lastly Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Ehh?" Lucy shrieked, but it could hardly be heard over Natsu's Cheering "WOOOOHH! WAY TO GO LUCY!" She hung her head and walked up to the balcony to stand by Mira who promptly congratulated the celestial mage, "Good job you'll do just fine Lucy."

Makarov stood on the balcony rail, "There you have it! All eight contenders!"

All of Fairy Tail lifted mugs, shots, bottles, in Cana's case a barrel to the contenders cheering and toasting for their favorite. Macao and Wakaba then set up a betting station but before everything could get too out of hand Master had one more announcement, "All of you are expected to be at Hargeon Port at Sunrise Tomorrow!"

"AYE SIR!"


	2. Chapter 2

At the docks the following morning almost everyone was sporting one hell of a hangover, the exceptions? The eight most powerful mages Fairy Tail has to offer who stood proudly at the front even Lucy, who after a pep talk from a certain lion spirit of hers, was feeling even more confident in herself.

 _Flashback_

" _LUCY!"_

 _Said girl jumped back yelling in complete shock, hitting her head into the door and the poor shaking dog spirit she was holding poofed back into the spirit realm. All of her Zodiac spirits were in her apartment; Taurus and Loke rushing to flirt with celestial mage, Sagittarius and Virgo complimenting Lucy on her progress, Aries hugging Lucy and apologizing, Cancer smoothing out Lucy's hair and styling it, Capricorn standing by Lucy telling her how proud Layla would be, and Gemini, Scorpio, and Aquarius, standing in the back waiting for their turn._

" _Guy what is all of this?" Lucy asked looking around at all her spirits and what they did. Her apartment was decorated with streamers and starts hanging from the ceiling, a gift on her table, and when Virgo moved to the side she saw a cake in the form of Fairy Tails symbol._

" _Isn't it obvious?" Came Scorpio's response. "We're celebrating!"_

" _Lucy, you've been selected to take part in the S-Class Trails that's not a small feat so yes it's time to celebrate!" Loke took her hand, he was practically shaking with excitement, and brought her to the table. He handed her the small gift and told her to open it. And when she did she started sobbing. "Uh Lucy? Are you alright Princess?" Loke saw how she was clutching the gift and knew what needed to happen. "Guys Lets finish celebrating after the trials for now I think our princess needs a minute."_

 _The other spirits seeing the hint of worry on Loke's face all nodded and one by one poofed back to the spirit realm saying goodbye to their loving master._

" _Loke, I don't deserve this. I shouldn't be participating on the Trials and I certainly can't accept what the spirit king has given me, I don-" She was cut off when Loke pulled her into a hug._

" _Lucy where is this coming from? You are plenty amazing you can summon two spirits -maybe three if you tried- at the same time something very few others are able to do, you treat us as friends and as equals not like your slaves, and I know you are strong I've seen you fight I've fought by your side again and again. And the Spirit King himself believes in you so why don't you?" Loke pulled back from the embrace and looked into her eyes, eyes that slowly started to stop crying._

" _I know what you and everyone else thinks Loke, it's just hard for myself to see it not when it feels like I'm constantly being protected and saved by everyone else."_

" _Well, now is your chance to prove that you aren't a damsel in distress, take it and show everyone what Lucy Heartfilia is made of." Lucy was about to thank him until he added, "And then we can celebrate with a romantic candle lit dinner. Just the two of us," He winked._

" _You damn perverted Lion!"_

 _Loke laughed as he dissipated back to the spirit realm leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts and the letter from the Spirit King, telling her about a lost magic that will become new again. She wasn't sure what he meant but it will come clear eventually she thought._

As she was deep in her thoughts Makarov showed up and started his announcements "Alright brats listen up! It's time for the first Challenge!" That snapped Lucy right out of her thoughts and all contenders stood at attention.

Gray spoke up, "But Master we aren't even on Tenrou yet!"

"I know boy just listen!" Master looked at the eight, "The first challenge will be a race to Tenrou the boat is only for the other guild members, unless you really think it would be faster." As he was speaking he noticed two certain dragon slayers about to team off with their exceeds, "And no outside help will be allowed Natsu and Gajeel! The only help allowed is if you team up with one of the other contestants. Everyone else get one the boat we leave in five."

"Yo Frostbite I have an idea!" Natsu yelled over to Gray.

"You know if you want someone to help you, insulting them probably isn't the best way to go."

"Yeah, yeah just hear me out on this!" Those two walked away discussing Natsu's 'great idea' but it couldn't have been too bad if Gray was actually listening.

Wendy was standing by Gajeel when Levy ran around him and grabbed her hand, "Wendy! Me and you I have a brilliant plan!" Dragging her on to the boat.

"Eh? Um are you sure Levy?" Wendy asked a bit uncertain.

"Absolutely!" Levy leaned down to whisper in her ear "after all only us two can make enough wind to keep those sails filled." Wendy's eyes Lit up in understanding.

"Juvia what do you say girl me and you? I haven't teamed up with you yet plus I'm sure the Rain Woman would be really helpful in this sort of challenge," Cana Smiled.

"Of course Cana I'm the two of us could think up something, after all now that my beloved Gray chose the pink haired idiot I don't see what I have to lose."

"Eh Riiiight," her smile started seeming a bit forced now.

"Bunny girl, you and me have this in the bag." Gajeel spoke up seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Uh What do you mean Gajeel?" Lucy seemed a bit lost I mean even Natsu chose someone different what could she do in a race over water? …. Wait a minute. "Aquarius?"

"Well no shit!" He sounded a bit exasperated "During the games she took out almost everyone, even beating Juvia plus doesn't she rule water?"

"Well yeah but she'll probably leave before we get halfway there to get back to Scorpio."

"Then bring him out too to cheer her on! Jeez bunny girl and I thought you were the smart one."

Lucy felt like hitting herself, why had she not thought of that before exactly?

"OK Brats it's go time! The other S-Class mages are already on Tenrou you will be judged on cleverness in this this challenge. Let's Go!"

Juvia and Cana jumped into the water. Juvia created a wave to pull them along.

"Solid Script: Wind" / "Sky Dragon Roar!" Both shouts could be heard and then Fairy Tail's boat was off to a decent start.

"Ice Make: Raft!" Gray and Natsu jumped in and Natsu then used his flames to propel them…. Which worked for all of five seconds "Natsu what the hell happened?" Gray asked turning around only to see a motion sick Natsu. "HOW DID WE FORGET YOU'RE USLESS ON A BOAT SON OF A- No don't you dare puke in here! NOOO!"

"HAHAHA" Gajeel couldn't stop laughing after hearing Gray's struggles, "Ok Bunny Girl do your stuff!"

"Open Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio! Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!" When the spirits arrived one was pissed and confused and the other was confused and excited.

"Do you enjoy ruining my dates? Huh?" Aquarius looked down at Lucy striking fear into her heart.

"I'm sorry Miss!"

"Calm down babe let's see what our Lady Lucy wants."

"Thanks Scorpio. What I need is for you to cheer on Aquarius while she shows off and Aquarius I need you to show off by propelling me and Gajeel out to Tenrou."

"Alright go on baby show me your stuff I want to see you give it your all!"

"Anything for you Sweetie!" She lifted her urn "Bye Lucy! Bye metal freak nice knowing you!" and with that Lucy and Gajeel were blasted so hard they were at Tenrou with a couple minutes going so fast Gajeel had to make a shield to break their fall.

Once they were all settled they looked around to realize Aquarius didn't just drag them into it but everyone else as well.

"oops…'"


	3. Chapter 3

After the chaos caused by Aquarius everyone worked together to make sure everyone else was alright while Lucy kept apologizing to everyone she saw. Once everyone was settled Master got started, "Ok now that we're all ok after that little mishap-"

"I'm sorry Master!" Lucy spoke up once more.

"It's alright dear you didn't mean for it to work quite like that I do commend you on the use of your spirits though and since you and Gajeel were still technically the first ones here with a good plan in place you both win this round. This next challenge is going to be even harder though and will test not only your agility but also your stealth, for this next challenge is a game of hide and seek tag. If one of the S-Class mages finds you and touches you, you're out!" All of the contestants started lining up at the edge of the forest, "Oh I almost forgot, Lucy! Gajeel! Since you two won the first round you get one chance at a do over Make It Count! On the count of three all of you go hide; after ten seconds I set off the flare and the hunt begins!"

 **3**

They braced themselves.

 **2**

They let their magic build.

 **1**

Lucy grabbed her keys

" **GO!** "

And off they went scattering into the forest. After a few seconds a flare could be heard firing off, and so, the game had begun.

After hearing the flare Juvia kept running sensing water not too far ahead found a small pond and dissolved herself into it. Which would've been a great plan had Laxus not caught her sent beforehand and tracked her right to the pond she hid in. She didn't even have a chance to gather herself before Lightning struck the pond shocking her right out of it Laxus then grabbed her and took her to the recovering area. Shockingly though he and Juvia weren't the first ones there, apparently Gildarts took out Natsu in even less time.

Even Laxus was shocked, "How?" he asked completely baffled.

"Simple."

 _Flashback_

 _Gildarts walked down a small path not far from the first masters grave listening for any sign of the contestants when suddenly branches started rustling above head, and out dropped Natsu fist a flame and ready to fight until he landed then his fire dissipated._

" _That might've worked kid if you didn't make so much noise on the way down."_

" _Damn it!" Natsu wanted to fight but he couldn't risk getting touched just as he was about to run though…_

" _What too scared to fight an old man Natsu?"_

 _Natsu Rushed forward yelling "Never! You old-!" but before he could finish Gildarts knocked him out._

 _He sighed "Some habits never die I guess, at least you tried Natsu."_

"And so I brought him back here and now here we are."

Laxus shook his head. "That fucking idiot."

"AHHH!" Their talk was interrupted by a scream in the distance.

"That was one of the girls!" and so off they ran.

~Meanwhile~

Mira swore she saw a flash of blue heading this way she knew Wendy was participating but just because she's a kid doesn't mean she can go easy on her, child or not this is still the S-Class Exams and she needed to be prepared. However, Mira was the unprepared one cause as soon as she looked behind a rock formation she found her blue haired prey but she wasn't a child and she certainly wasn't alone. Levy and Gajeel were in a rather compromising position when Mira spotted them and let out a hellish scream; immediately rushing over to smack Gajeel for his indecency.

Levy and him had unknowingly decided to climb the same tree and when lifting up onto the same branch they startled each other; Levy's grip faltering. As she started falling Gajeel jumped down to catch her and break her fall. All Mira could see was Levy trapped against the iron dragon slayer's chest with her legs spread around his hips clothes torn all throughout.

As they were breaking apart, Laxus and Gildarts arrived. Laxus went and lifted up Levy "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he just broke my fall from the tree." Levy said blushing ear to ear she couldn't believe he'd do that for her only to end up in a position like that she was so embarrassed!

Gildarts headed over to Gajeel who was rubbing at a hand print on the side of his face -which also seemed to have a hint of blush on it- and patted him on the shoulder. "Ok you're both out Gajeel was tagged twice and Levy was tagged by Laxus head up to the recovery camp and wait for the more instructions from master."

"Damn it!"/ "Ok." And they headed off, Laxus' ears just managing to pick up the sounds of Levy apologizing and Gajeel comforting her.

 _Just tell her already Dumbass._

Cana was the next to be captured she knew her dad would be the one to find her, the cards told her so. So she waited in the bushes for his arrival a plan already in place. She had the cards set and ready if it worked on Freed last time it would have to work on an even bigger pervert this time. Thirty minutes had passed when she heard him muttering about trying to find the other four. _Four? Who got captured already? How fast are these guys?_ She must have made a noise because he quickly looked over to her hiding place and slowly approached it when he was just a few steps away she cast it, a tower of women in bikinis surrounded her dad as she started to run off.

But then the tower was disbanded and Gildarts caught her only a few moments later. "On a lesser man that would've worked, but there's only one woman I care about and she's my beautiful daughter. Nothing can distract a father from his daughter remember that."

"Heh you got me old Man." Cana gave him a quick hug, "Give the others hell for me." She waved back at him as she walked off towards the camp.

Erza and Lucy were facing off at the top of one of Tenrou's many cliffs Lucy had managed to dodge and reflect all but one of Erza's attacks so far with the help of her whip, Loke and Capricorn. Alas her magic was starting to run low and she was getting exhausted but she couldn't give up, not yet! So she did the most reckless desperate thing to do in a time like this. She forced Capricorn and Loke back to the spirit realm and jumped off the cliff.

As she was free falling she reached for Aries key and summoned her. "I'm sorr- EEEEEEPP!" as soon as the lamb realized what was going on she made a giant wool pillow for them both to land on and poofed back to the spirit realm as soon as she was sure her owner was ok.

"I'm Sorry Aries!" Lucy felt bad about putting the little lamb through that but at the time she didn't have much choice.

Just as Lucy was about to run and hide again something caught her attention. _Is that… music?_ Lucy followed the sound trying to find where it was coming from and it lead her to a very small opening near some rocks it was just big enough for her squeeze through and when she did she was awestruck. It was like a whole other world inside of this cave. Flowers of all kinds dotted the cavern floor, a moat with deep blue water flowed around a small island, and on that island a willow tree danced to the beautifully haunting melody that brought her down here. The song seemed to be coming from a small pedestal not far from the tree. Lucy didn't hesitate she crossed the moat and approached the pedestal. What was on it suddenly made the music and her surroundings disappear all she could see was that diamond key floating there with a small symbol on the end in the shape of a fairy…

Authors Note

Hey Guys!

So a Few things:

I'm noticing a few people are following this already and that's really great it makes me really happy that at least some people are enjoying my first ever work. However, that being said I'm noticing a majority of the people following are LaLu fans and although I too ship that this is not a LaLu pairing I haven't decided who will be paired with who yet as far as Lucy is concerned but I wasn't planning Laxus. But! if more people really want LaLu I might change it but as of right now I'm liking the idea of Laxus and the OC hopefully you'll see why when that time comes.

My goal is one chapter a day I'm not quite sure how I'm going to end it but I am hoping to make unpredictable and exciting Suggestions are all welcome but please don't be mad if I don't use them it's still my story and my creation obviously the characters aren't mine (aside from the OC) but you know what I mean.


	4. Author note

Authors Note: sorry it's not an actual chapter just an announcement regarding future chapters.

Ok some people have voiced their concerns over the OC and I would like to clarify a few things. Yes the OC is a main character but no the story will not start suddenly focusing on solely on her, she will just be a key factor in the climax of the story as well as a factor in Lucy's character development. I was planning on her having a romance with Laxus HOWEVER since, like I had feared, most people following got **really** mad when I when I said I wasn't planning on this being a LaLu fic. So I'm going to try and change the layout I had planned turning it into a LaLu, obviously it wont be an instantaneous thing and it'll take a while but it will happen. That being said I need some time to work out the changes that need to be made to my story plan. I should have new chapters up soon since I don't have work tomorrow I'm hoping to get at least two maybe three up then. Sorry for any inconveniences and I'm going to try my best.

Thank you all for your support


	5. Chapter 4

"Lucy!"

Lucy was shaken out of her stupor when her name was called, "I'm down here!" She called back, eyes still not leaving the diamond key.

There was a small explosion at the entrance and in stepped Erza who paused at the sight before her. "What is this place?" she asked slowly approaching Lucy and the key, looking around almost as awestruck as Lucy was.

"I don't know but look at this." Lucy hesitantly reached out to grab the key and showed it to Erza. "Have you ever heard of something like this being here?"

"No Master or the First never mentioned this, the key or the cavern," Erza responded leaning down to get a closer look. "Lucy, I thought the only keys in existence were silver or gold, so what is this?"

"Honestly I'm not sure I'll call Loke out tonight to ask him he at least should have some idea." She said looking away to grab her hey chain.

"Ah I see," Erza said patting Lucy on the shoulder "Lets head to the recovery camp then and fill the others in after all I just caught you." She smirked.

"No! Damn it I got so distracted I completely forgot we were in the middle of a challenge, Natsu will never let me live this down!" She cried out rather comically. Taking a deep breath she looked back to Erza, "Oh well let's go see if anyone else got caught." She started walking back out of the cave.

"Indeed. Oh by the way Lucy…"

"Yes?" Lucy asked looking back at Erza, "EEP!"

Erza had re-quipped into her Heaven Wheel armor and currently had her swords aimed directly at Lucy, giving off a terrifying dark aura her eyes shining with a slightly evil glint; "If you ever jump off a cliff like that again, I will make you pay. DO NOT EVER worry me like again," she stated suddenly pulling Lucy into a hug, "Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Lucy said hugging her back lightly a slight blush tainting her cheeks she couldn't believe she worried the Titania of Fairy Tail that badly, "I'm sorry Erza."

"It's ok Lucy" She responded re-quipping back to her normal clothes. "Now let's go."

~ 2 hours later ~

Gray and Wendy were considered the winners of this round. Wendy ended up being spotted by Gildarts; using her sky magic she was able to increase her own movement speed and avoid him until she eventually exhausted her magic and she gave in, Gildarts carried her back to the recovery camp. Gray won simply because Mira and Laxus _couldn't_ touch him. When Mira had spotted him he had frozen the ground and was skating across it well ahead of her until lightning narrowly missed him. He trapped himself in an ice done, once Mira and Laxus finally broke through, the smoke cloud was just enough to let Gray escape; this kept repeating until Master came to inform Gray that he was the last one standing.

Once back at the camp Gray immediately found Natsu, "In your face Pyro I kicked your dragon wannabe ass!"

"What was that Ice Prick?!" Natsu yelled fists aflame and ready to fight.

"You heard me fire freak." Gray smirked Ice Make at the ready.

"You almost sound proud that your best moment was all about you running and hiding." Natsu stepped up to Gray pushing their foreheads together.

"At least I had a best moment! The only thing you've done is get sick and beat!" Gray yelled pushing right back.

"Graaayyyy!"

"Naatsuuu!"

"BOYS!" Erza and Mira yelled their magical pressure increasing Mira glaring daggers and Erza pointing actual swords.

"Enough! We have more important things to deal with then your petty rivalry right now." Erza said approaching the two suddenly shaking boys and smacking them both on the head.

"Erza's right." Mira added before turning to Gray; "And Gray?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am?" Gray asked more than just a little scared especially after that smack from Erza.

"Here you dropped this." Mira smiled handing Gray his discarded shirt.

"AH! When did that happen?!"

"Alright everyone, calm down." Master spoke up from a stack of creates he was standing on, "After this challenge the last two standing were Wendy and Gray." The guild roared and applauded, some cheers could be heard for Gray but mostly they were for Wendy no one was sure how well the youngest would fare during the S-Class trials for her to actually win a challenge and against Gildarts no less, it filled them all with immense pride for the young dragon slayer. Once the guild had resettled Master continued, "Like our winners from the first one these two will also be given an advantage in this next and final challenge. I will explain it all before it begins tomorrow afternoon. But, I will say this much the two winners of this last challenge will be the ones to become S-Class the rest will just have to try and get back next year. Understood?"

"AYE SIR!"

"Good! Now let the contestants rest, tomorrow will be a long and tiring day." Master concluded dismissing the rest of the guild all of which opted to set up their own camps along the beach so as not to crowd everyone in one small area.

Back at the main camp things were getting interesting to say the least…

"What do you mean it's not a spirit Loke?" Natsu asked completely confused, "Does that mean it doesn't do anything?"

Everyone: S-Class mages, contestants, and Mater were all waiting anxiously for Loke's answer.

"No! Quite the contrary actually." Loke said rather excitedly eyes gleaming with something but Lucy wasn't quite sure what. "Lucy what you have here is a lost key, very few of these exist and can almost never be found. The only reason you found this one I believe was because of the spirit king. He has them all but can place them in this world when he thinks he's found a worthy holder. This key was meant to be found by you Lucy this is the lost magic he told you about!" Loke ran to Lucy lifted her in the air and spun her in a circle. "My dear I've never been as proud of any one as I am of you!"

"Wait, wait Loke." Gray interrupted "Does this mean Lucy has to find all of these other 'lost keys' or something?"

Loke start shaking his head "No, although I believe if anyone would be worthy of them all it would be Lucy, but no one no matter how kind or noble, should have that much power. Plus, like I said they aren't spirits so that's not really how their contracts work."

"Loke," Lucy was finally able to get a word out "what exactly do you mean by they aren't spirits and what makes their contracts so different?"

"Why not summon her and see for yourself?" He Grinned.

"Ok," Lucy was nervous what did it mean? Why her? Who is this … thing? What is she even if not a spirit? _Only one way to find out I guess..._ "Wait, Loke? How do I summon her?"

"Do you remember what lead you to the key?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes it was a song; music of some kind." She stated looking away and down at the key. "Really beautiful music…" she trailed off.

"Good that's all you need, think about that song and hold that key over your heart like your about to unlock it."

"Ok." She placed the key like Loke had told her to and lost herself in the memory of the sound. In only a few short moments the key started to glow and two golden streams began to stem from it one going into Lucy's chest gently wrapping around her heart and the other going forward slowly shaping and taking a new form.

As the being started to take her shape the song was now able to be heard by all, and lyrics started to form, " _See me now, a ray of light in the moon dance… See me now I cannot leave this place… Hear me now a strain of song in the forest…"_

As that last line was heard the key disappeared and there was now a beautiful young woman with light red hair and green eyes connected to Lucy by the golden streams.

"I promise to protect you." Was the only phrase spoken by this mysterious being before the streams dissipated and the girl passed out.

 **Author's note:** YES! Now the OC has arrived! What is she? Why did the spirit king choose Lucy? Also who is going to become S-Class? I promise the story is far from over not quite sure how I'm going to end it but it's pretty safe to say some of you may be left with slightly broken hearts (sorry)

Also! Sorry for not posting like promised I ended up pulling an Aquarius and got distracted by my boyfriend.

The song is The Willow Maid there are a few versions but the one I was listening to for this scene was by Erutan

Lastly! Shout outs to:

 **willowmoon88**

 **dogsrcool5**

 **huzi21000**

 **Tiernank**

 **Chelsannful**

Thank all of you for your support 


	6. Chapter 5

After the girl had fallen unconscious Gajeel took it upon himself to carry her to one of the sleeping mats while Natsu lit a small campfire for them all. "Oi Salamander," Gajeel started looking towards the fire mage. "Did you hear what she said back there?"

Natsu's shoulders were tense and his movements stiff, he knew what Gajeel meant. "You mean about protecting Luce? Yeah I heard." _I can protect her fine, she's my best friend why would Moustache think she needs another one?_ Natsu thought but didn't say.

"What do you think it means? I mean a girl comes out of nowhere gets linked to Lucy through a key no one even knew existed before hand the only things we know is what she looks like, that she likes to make music, and that she wants to protect Lucy?" Gajeel started to shake his head deep in thought "There's too much unknown right now, **and** we're in the middle of the S-Class Trials. I don't like this."

"No one does." came the response from Erza by this point everyone had gathered around the fire Natsu had made. The others making muttering responses of agreement.

Laxus a bit further from the group leaning against a one of the camping posts looked toward Lucy; "Blondie, what do you think of this?"

Lucy took a deep breath and straightened up. "I don't know what you all are thinking or even what you saw for that matter, all I know is what I felt, and what I felt was a warmth spreading through my body The only way I could describe it would be like an embrace of light or like hugging spring." She looked toward her self-proclaimed protector and gave a small smile, ignoring the looks a majority of the group gave her; "I trust her."

When Lucy turned away, Laxus couldn't help but notice the way her tattooed hand subconsciously went to cover her heart. He let out a deep sigh thinking to himself _things are about to get interesting._

~the following morning about 11~

The entire guild was gathered on the far side of the island watching Freed and Master wondering why they set up such a large barrier of runes. They got there answer shortly after Master called the eight plus the S-Class mages over into the barrier.

"Ok children this is the moment you've all been waiting for, I hope you all slept well and had time to recover." Master looked to each and every one of them he wanted to keep this challenge a secret from all of them -even the S-Class- until the last possible second. He could tell Lucy was a bit distracted and it probably had something to do with the young woman that was still passed out at the camp. Even Wendy wasn't sure when she would wake up, however this is not the time or place; he just had to hope her being distracted didn't cause her to get seriously injured. "Alright this next challenge is simple you will all be teamed with an S-Class mage in an all-out Battle Royale! If one member falls the whole team is out!" Master laughed at the looks everyone gave him the three male dragon slayers were all immediately brimming with anticipation slightly bouncing in place while almost everyone else seemed slightly terrified and -despite the runes- all of the other guild members took a collective step back. "I know what you're all thinking but I promise everything will be fine. Now here's how it's going to work all of the teams will be chosen at random by a draw of straws. Gray! Wendy! You both have a slight advantage you each get to choose whose team you're on."

"ERZA!" They both shouted at once running to the scarlet haired mage standing at the ready.

"All right!" Master continued holding up the straws, "each of you take one. Longest go to Laxus, shortest to Mira, and the medium ones go to Gildarts."

After the draw the teams were this:

Team Erza: Gray and Wendy

Team Gildarts: Natsu and Juvia

Team Mira: Cana and Gajeel

Team Laxus: Levy and Lucy

As soon and everyone was teamed up it started. It was slow at first mostly just shifting positions and plotting the best move but once Natsu caught Gray muttering something about 'Flame brain actually keeping it together this long' finally set him off and all hell instantly broke lose. Natsu roared at Gray trying to keep his distance from Erza, Gajeel jumped in to get a hit on Salamander Juvia defended Natsu trapping Gajeel in a water lock, Cana saw Wendy being distracted by Gray and Natsu and went in to take her out only to be flung into Juvia by Erza, Wendy who had and attack aimed at Juvia instead ended up hitting Gildarts, Mira went after a temporarily distracted Erza. Gildarts not wanting to go after a little girl went to fight the Gajeel who had risen up to once again go after Natsu.

Just as they were about to jump in Lucy and Levy were stopped by Laxus saying "Wait."

"But why?" They asked looking up at him briefly then back to the battle.

"Simple, let them tire themselves out, then go in stronger and with a plan. Going in now would only wear the both of you out physically as well as magically." He reasoned before getting down to their level and ginning. "Besides I have a plan."

As Laxus quickly explained the plan to the girls, things with the other teams were only getting more intense. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were all going at each other with everything they had Natsu would target Gajeel, Gajeel would target Gray, and Gray would target Natsu, then the next move the targets would switch; Ice, fire, and iron were all being flung around narrowly missing their teammates or bouncing off the barrier. Juvia, Erza, and Mira were battling almost as hard; Juvia's water body allowed her to absorb the attacks from Erza's swords but trying to absorb Mira's demonic magic was a completely different story just and Juvia was about to trap Mira though…

Cana, Wendy, and Gildarts were all facing each other in a stare down then Wendy and Cana make eye contact and smirk Gildarts doesn't have it in him to fight a young girl and his daughter seriously once they teamed up taking him out was easy Wendy blasted him with a sky dragon roar and Cana laid down card traps for when he landed, and when he did an explosion knocked him out.

With that Natsu and Juvia were eliminated as well. "No!" But it was too late when Gildarts was beaten Freed's runes sent all three of them to the other side of the barrier.

Master looked over at Natsu who was clearly more than a little upset; "Sorry my boy even I'm shocked he was taken out that easily but we all have our weaknesses and this last challenge was to be more focused on your overall teamwork and yet most of you split off into your own individual fights. I recommend you watch Lucy until the fight is over. Who knows you might learn something."

"Lucy?" Natsu didn't realize it at first since he was too distracted with his own fight but now looking over at her and the rest of her team he saw that they were just standing and staring at the others. He looked to the Master confused but then she started and when she started she didn't stop.

Now that they had their plan in place it was time to show them all what they could do. "Now Lucy!"

"Open Gate of the Twins: Gemini! Open Gate of the Lion: Loke! Open gate of Sea Goat: Capricorn!" Lucy summoned the first portion of their army. "Gemini! Turn into me and summon Aquarius, Scorpio, and Sagittarius!" After Gemini did what Lucy had said Lucy could feel her power starting to drain however, ' _Why is my power not draining as fast as it normally does? Maybe…'_ Lucy raised up her keys once more and everyone's' jaws collectively dropped to the ground. "Open Gate of the Lamb: Aries! Open Gate of the Crab: Cancer! Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo! Open gate of the Bull: Taurus!" For the first time ever all of Lucy's Zodiacs were out under her own magic...

And they were ready to fight.

 **Authors Note:** Woo yay another cliff hanger! Sorry about all of those but there shouldn't be many more once I get this arc over with, at least not too many more. And yes I'm aware Gemini summoned a portion of Lucy's spirits but it's been stated that the spirits are only as strong as their summoner so I'm taking that to mean that their powers are pretty much linked in some way or another. Also I know you're wondering about the OC and where she is since she just showed up last chapter it will all be explained in this next chapter, this was a necessary setup.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Oh my god I'm so sorry I haven't updated life hasn't been the best the past couple weeks and I'm so sorry but here you go I'll try and get as many chapters up as I can before I go back to work.

"Sagittarius, Scorpio, and Aquarius! You guys stay back and attack at long range! Aries you defend the distance fighters. Virgo! You attack from underground and set up some traps if you can. Gemini stay back behind the defenses for now. Everyone else, on my signal don't hold back and attack with everything you've got!" Lucy shouted out orders to her spirits, all jumping into position and then she turned to Laxus and Levy, smirking when she saw Laxus. "Are you alright Laxus? you almost look intimidated." She focused her attention to Levy, "Are you ready?"

Levy getting over her initial shock grinned at Lucy "Yep! Let's do this Lu!"

Lucy smiled back and did a quick glace toward Laxus -who was still watching her intently- and then turned back to her spirits. "Ok guys we have five minutes before my magic starts getting too low, Let's Go!"

By this point everyone else had realized what was going on but no one was quite sure what to do about it until Wendy realized everyone was distracted including Cana who was only a few steps away from her, "Sky Dragon Roar!" Cana flew to the other side of the beach unable to escape Wendy's attack.

Cana however, wasn't done yet. She got up and was about to attack Wendy until she felt someone behind her and had to dodge just before Capricorn would've knocked her out. "Shit!" She shouted throwing exploding cards at Capricorn before running to Gajeel and Mira who had just broken off from their opponents and started regrouping. "When did Lucy get this strong?" She asked aloud but to herself.

Gajeel answered anyway, "Her sent changed I don't know what it is or where its coming from but something tells me little red back at the camp has something to do with it."

"You would be correct." Loke's voice came from right behind him, along with a tough kick to the back. "And you can hear more about it when we win." He said to Gajeel's fallen body just before it was cast outside the barrier along with the rest of his team.

"Damnit! I never got the chance to show off!" Cana Yelled.

"True," Mira started trying to encourage her "But you did at least last longer than Natsu, and you beat your father." Mira finished smiling.

"Oh yeah I did." She looked over at Gildarts, "Take that Old Man!"

While everyone was talking and getting riled up behind the barrier on the beach things were getting difficult for both sides. Erza's team had focused all of their attention on Lucy and her spirits, Levy kept throwing out solid script attacks whenever there was an opening but Wendy had enhanced her teams speed making hard to land a direct hit especially on gray who was a long range fighter, and getting in close range of Erza was suicide especially with Wendy at her back. Anytime Gray or Erza would get close to attacking Lucy Laxus would blast their attack into nothing. Everything seemed to be going well for Team Laxus until all of Lucy's sprits vanished. They had run out of time Lucy's powers were getting too low and any lower she would've passed out.

"Damn it! Blondie are you alright?" Laxus asked concern filling his voice.

"Yes I'm fine I just need to catch my breath I can still fight with my whip." Lucy said while she watched Laxus and Levy go on defense to keep back the other team's attacks.

"Nope. You stay down me and Laxus have it covered." Levy looked back winked.

"Yeah, I'll go in, Levy you stay on defense." Laxus said already walking out to the other team who took this time to try and strategize. But they were interrupted when a blast of lightning blew them all apart.

Wendy noticed that Levy was the only one protecting Lucy who was kneeling still trying to catch her breath "Sky Dragon: Roar!"

"Levy was blasted back toward the water and was getting up when the unthinkable happened.

Erza and Gray both knowing Lucy was there virtually defenseless, both caught up in the moment, and both unaware of the other's intensions attacked Lucy at once. Everything was going so fast but it seemed almost slow motion. Swords and ice heading right toward her, she couldn't dodge, she couldn't even grab her whip. She was like a deer in headlights.

"No!" Laxus Screamed.

Before the attack could impact though there was a flash of red and then a 'sound' you couldn't hear it but you could _feel_ it. The ice and swords could too apparently because both attacks shattered instantly. Three things became apparent in that moment: one Red meant it when she said she'd protect Lucy, two she is much stronger than she appeared, three she was very, very, pissed.

The look in her eyes spoke only one word: _vengeance._ And that look was focused on Erza and Gray who had both stood and watched shaking with fear for Lucy's life. Red did something then that confused a lot of people she started clapping her hands in a small rhythm.

Erza was the first to respond "Wha-?!" She was cut off when her armor suddenly broke into peices and her and Gray were blasted into the barrier. Gray down for the count.

Before things could get any more out of hand Master walked out then and called everything to a halt. "It seems we have our winners." He addressed the guild, "You're new S-Class mages are Levy Mcgarden and Lucy Heartfilia!"

The barrier lowered and the guild walked up to the two girls everyone congratulating them but throwing wary glances to the red haired girl in the back. Who was this girl to be able to defeat _Erza_ of all people so easily? Why was she here? And who is she to Lucy?

After everyone had finished they slowly started to gather around the new comer not knowing anything that had happened the previous night.

Lucy walked up to her and held her hands, smiling, "It's alright they just don't know you so they're confused especially since this island is sacred to the guild."

"Trust me I'm far from scared of them I'm more or less just curious about them. Also I have a question, can I have some actual clothes? The ones I wore yesterday got all torn up when I ran down here."

"Eh?"

And that's when everyone noticed what she meant, her clothes were in dingy white tatters barely covering the poor thing and so the girls walked her back to the camp first. To give her some privacy or risk suffering the combined wrath of Erza and Mira the guys waited a few minutes before following after.

Once they arrived Cancer was out and styling her hair. She wore a long white skirt and a green frilled shirt that split up the front just below her bust which was surprisingly prominent on her slender frame. Cancer had finished her hair and had most of tied back into a long cord except for her bangs which framed her face. Her eyes which everyone could notice now were a bright green.

Gajeel was the first to speak, "So Lucy summons you from a key she found in some cave, you claim you'll protect her then pass out on the spot, then out of nowhere you show up and not only save her but also take out Gray and Erza 'Titania' Scarlet? Am I missing something here? Other than your name which you still haven't given anyone?" Gajeel crossed his arms and glared at her.

She looked him back in the eyes and gave a small sad smile. "No that's about right; perhaps I should explain better."

 _Flashback 415 years ago_

 _In the middle of a forest on a far of Island a woman with long hair as white starlight watched over a little girl with red hair who washed up on the shore a few hours prior. Golden eyes searched the child for injuries while soft delicate wings glistened on her back. Others started gathering around to get a closer look and the girl._

" _Queen Titania what is she?"_

" _She's big like you and doesn't have a tail but she doesn't have wings either."_

 _Others started piping up too voicing their own opinions it started getting too loud and Titania feared the child would wake up, "Calm down please." She waited a moment before continuing. "She looks like that because she isn't a fairy, she is something known as a human those boats we see that pass our island she probably came from one of them."_

" _So what do we do with it?"_

" _Can we eat it?"_

 _She let out a deep sigh "No we can't eat her. Instead I think I'll raise her, teach her to use our magic. I feel potential in her and my dreams have been telling me of a change to come, I believe this is it."_

 _The other fairies were skeptical to say the least but they listened to their queen._

 _And so as the years passed the girl grew and grew and so did her powers Titania gave the girl the name Mei and taught her all she could. Mei excelled in sound magic from singing controlling sound waves, it was impressive to say the least. Other magic was hard for her. However, there was one other magic she was finally able to master: Takeover Magic. She could finally take the form of the rest over her family but there was a catch._

 _Titania told her, "When in the form of a fairy you have access to more powers because you or more in tuned with the earth in which magic comes from. However, since you are not a true fairy your emotions play a more crucial role in this. That form you just released you were thinking of being like the rest of us and being happy and so the form and magic were light, but should you try to take this form with anger and hatred in your heart then the form and magic will be dark. It wouldn't be that worrisome under normal circumstances but since fairies were born of magic and since you have the added emotions of a human in that form it will be extremely easy for you to be consumed by the darkness. Don't let it happen."_

 _After that day Mei did what she could to ban all bad thoughts and emotions from her mind and worked hard to build up the light._

 _Then one night the unthinkable happened. Acnologia appeared sensing an immense amount of magic power coming from their island before he can do anything though Titania flies up and confronts him and an immense battle begins._

 _Mei running to help her mother was stopped when she was trapped in a barrier prison. All she could do was watch as Titania fought with everything she had. But it soon became clear that it wasn't enough._

 _Titania looked toward her adopted daughter as she raised one hand to the moon and Smiled down to her "I love you." She said just as the entire island was engulfed in a moon beam._

" _NO!" It was too late for the next thing she knew she was being woken up by the morning sun, but she wasn't alone. Another woman was there for a moment she thought it was her mother, then she realized her hair glowed gold not white. "Who are you?" she asked scared and tried backing up before she realized she was against a tree._

" _I am Anna Heartfilia, and I'm here because Titania called me here." Anna said sitting on a rock watching her._

 _Mei stopped panicking, "You knew my mother?"_

" _Yes and I also know that she and the other fairies sacrificed their lives trying to defeat Acnologia."_

 _Mei started shaking her head "No only my mother the others-"_

" _Can't live without their queen. Born of magic Titania came to be looking like a normal girl with added wings. Lonely she grew and one day turned flowers into beings." Anna carefully recited to Mei. "You know don't you? Fairy tails are just the stems of the flowers they were born from which is why your mother didn't have one and now that she's gone the fairies returned to their original forms."_

 _Mei started shaking she couldn't believe it her life everything she knew was over "no…" she started crying that one word over and over again until Anna was able to calm her down._

" _Look at me." She said "I can't save them but I can help you, more specifically a friend of mine can."_

" _Who?"_

 _Anna pulled out a golden key, "Leo!" a man in a suit with long wild orange hair appeared. "Did you talk to the spirit king?"_

" _Yes" Leo responded holding up a glass key she will be safe until the time comes. "Ok dear this is how this is going to work you'll be sealed into here until someone else sets you free that person will be chosen specifically by the spirit king and you must protect them and don't worry you won't be alone you will have plenty of other friends in the spirit world; quite a few of them in a much similar situation." He stopped and got down to her level and looked into her eyes, "This is all only if you're ok with it though we can't force you to do anything."_

 _Mei looked between both of them, it was too much but what other choice did she have? Stay here alone for the rest of her life? So she nodded her head and her and Leo left together._

"And then Lucy found me." Mei finished her story with a smile and everyone else wore mixed looks of shock and pity.

Lucy spoke next "Those flowers in that cave I found your key in were they…?"

"It's been a long time since I've been here but yes this is that same island and those flowers were likely the fairies in their original form;" Mei looked up with a thoughtful expression on her face, "perhaps one day I'll be able to bring them back."

 **Authors Note:** Again I'm so sorry for the long wait but a lot has happened but I made this chapter really long to try and make up for it. As for what the character looks like. I'll try and post a picture of her on to my profile. Also I'm debating on who to put the OC with so I'll post a poll of my top three options and let you guys pick. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
